El encuentro
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Ella es una competidora en el Torneo de los tres magos y él un simple visitante ¿se dará cuenta cada uno de la existencia del otro?


_**Disclaimer:** el potterverso pertenece todo a JK Rowling_

* * *

___Este fic ha sido creado para el **"Amigo Invisible **_**___Veraniego 2013_**___**"** del foro** "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" **y mi AI es *redoble de tambores* **¡Fiera Fierce! **Me ha encantado hacerte este regalo, así que espero que lo disfrutes, tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo._

* * *

_El encuentro_

Te recoges el pelo en la coleta que tanto odia tu madre antes de salir de tu casa, mientras tu madre te grita a pleno pulmón que vayas rápido, que vais a perder el traslador. Bajas lo más rápido que puedes, tienes ganas de volver a Hogwarts, a tu segunda casa y de volver a ver a tus hermanos.

Pero sabes que vas allí por un asunto de mayor importancia, vas a visitar a Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de tu hermano Ron. Se ha metido en un lío, pero no en uno de los que se suelen meter los gemelos, sino en uno grande, en uno que puede resultar hasta peligroso. La verdad es que sientes miedo por ese chico, aunque no lo conozcas; has oído hablar de él por las cartas de tu familia y quieres darle apoyo a ese muchacho que tanto simpatiza con tus familiares y que está en peligro.

OoO

Te despiertas cuando Adèle te sacude el hombro, abres los ojos y lo primero que piensas es en qué pasaría si no te levantases, si decidieses quedarte en la cama y no asistir a las clases o ir más allá, si decidieses no ir a la siguiente prueba del torneo. Ese pensamiento te tranquiliza, todo Hogwarts, y parte de las otras escuelas, piensa que eres la peor de los que participan en el Torneo, y, de cierta, manera los entiendes.

Solo ha habido una persona que se tuviese que retirar de una prueba y esa eres tú. Vas la última en el Torneo y eso te frustra; siempre habías sido la primera en todo, desde pequeña, por eso habías tenido tantas ganas de apuntarte al torneo, creías que podías ganarlo.

Respiras hondo.

No puedes permitirte pensar así, vas a entrenar y vas a conseguir arrasar en la última prueba, porque no te vas a rendir.

OoO

Respiras hondo al llegar a tu destino, estás con tu madre a las afueras de Hogwarts esperando a que llegue vuestro transporte para llegar al castillo. Miras a tu alrededor. Hay otras familias esperando muy diferentes a la tuya.

La que está a su derecha estaba compuesta por dos personas. Parecen ser de una familia adinerada y, por el idioma que hablan, eran franceses. Has pasado un año en Francia aprendiendo el idioma y te manejas bastante bien.

Escuchas los carruajes antes de verlos llegar.

Van solos, como en tu época de Hogwarts y en uno de ellos está montado Hagrid, el gran guardabosques de Hogwarts. Sonries, siempre te ha caído bien ese hombre (aunque te exaspera su afición por los animales peligrosos)

—Bill, muchacho, que alegría verte, cuanto tiempo—dijo bajando de un salto del carruaje y dándote la mano. Se la estrechas con fuerza antes de que fuese a saludar a tu madre.

OoO

Intentas comer algo pero no tienes mucho apetito. Empiezas a hablar con Adèle sin muchas ganas. De repente, sientes que alguien te da unos golpecitos en el hombro, te giras y te encuentras allí a la directora de tu colegio quien te hace una seña para que la sigas.

Madame Maxime te cuenta que tienes visita pero no obtienes ninguna noticia más de los visitantes. Tienes claro que tus padres no son, son unos importantes cargos del Ministerio y no tienen tiempo para sus hijas, pero aún así los quieres— aunque no los ves mucho—.

Intentas adivinar datos sobre tus visitantes, a lo que la directora te responde siempre diciendo:

—_Señoguita_ Delacour, la paciencia es una cualidad _impogtante_ que debes _aprendeg_ a _desagollag _

Bufas.

La paciencia nunca ha sido una cualidad que abundase en ti. Así que cuando la directora te indica el aula de destino sales a correr hacia ella lo más rápido posible.

OoO

Cambias el peso de pie mientras suspiras. Lleváis un gran rato esperando y la puerta enorme que hay en la entrada de la sala sigue sin abrirse. Estás harto de esperar, además no podéis sentaros y, teniendo en cuenta que el único momento en el que te has sentado ha sido en los carruajes para llegar a Hogwarts, te das cuenta de que estás cansado.

Te acercas a la puerta y, cuando estás a tres pasos de la entrada, la puerta se abre dejando ver a una chica, más bien bajita, con una gran mata de pelo rubio. La escuchas gritar y contienes el impulso de taparte los oídos ¿Cómo una chica tan bajita podía gritar tan alto?

Empieza a correr y antes de que puedas apartarte choca contigo. Te giras preocupado imaginando que se ha caído tras el impacto, pero logra recobrar el equilibrio y sigue corriendo. Se gira un segundo y grita.—¡_Pardon!_

OoO

Cuando llegas hasta tu familia los abrazas con fuerza pero antes de poder hablar te pones roja. Te habías chocado con un chico casi sin darte cuenta y le habías pedido perdón sin ni siquiera pararte y a gritos. Habías quedado como una completa maleducada.

No tienes mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que tus padres te están bombardeando a preguntas sobre el Torneo y sobre tu estadía en Hogwarts. Les respondes a todo, con el mayor lujo de detalles y haciendo muchos gestos con las manos. Entonces la puerta se abre de nuevo para dejar pasar a Harry Potter .

No tardas en contarles que salvó a tu hermana pequeña en el lago; tus padres parecen algo decepcionados porque no la salvaste tú pero lo disimulan bien. Sigues contándoles lo que te has estado entrenando para la última prueba y tu experiencia en las últimas. Te alegras de estar por fin en familia.

OoO

Aunque deberías estar concentrado en Harry y en lo que os está contando a tu madre y a ti, no puedes dejar de mirar a la chica rubia con la que te habías chocado antes. Te sigue pareciendo increíble que no se cayese al suelo. Además, averiguar que era una de las campeonas del Torneo incrementa tu interés en ella.

También es cierto que es guapísima, más guapa que cualquier chica que hubieses conocido antes. Intentas escuchar las palabras de Harry que parece feliz por la visita pero otra vez desvías la mirada hacia la chica y su familia.

La miras una última vez, sabes que no te la volverás a encontrar. Después del Torneo ella volverá a su país de procedencia y ni siquiera se acordará del chico con el que se chocó justo antes de hablar con sus padres en Hogwarts. Pero te da igual, mientras tú la recuerdes, lo demás no importa.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:** bueno, **Fiera**, espero que te haya gustado el regalo, he sudado tinta para hacerlo porque a mi este tipo de parejas canon me imponen mucho y me da miedo no hacerlos IC. Espero que te haya gustado._

_Muchos besos_


End file.
